Un amor desenfrenado
by thebest88
Summary: Esto es un amor desenfrenado que ha tenido Kevin en la niñez hasta la adolescencia y nunca la ha podido decir el amor que siente a Nazz ahora tiene la oportunidad de decirlo. Espero que lo disfruten.


Un amor desenfrenado

Asomándose desde lo lejos...comienza a ampliarse cada vez más el vecindario de los chicos quienes respectivamente se los ve jugando en el parque:

Sarah juega con su muñeca preferida (aunque considerando la edad que tiene, 17 años, se la considera la única en el barrio media rara por su inmadurez).

En eso Sarah se la presta a Jimmy (quien ya no usa frenillos, debido a que afortunadamente todos sus dientes fueron arreglados casi por completo ya que algunos se habían dañado debido a que Eddy cuando era pequeño le dio un helado duro los cuales fueron las causas que el usara frenillos por más de 10 años).

A lo que Jimmy responde:

Jimmy-...gracias Sarah...es muy amable de tu parte Mm... Asombroso, ahora podré ir contigo para hacer una fiesta de te sofisticada.

Sarah-OH Jimmy que dulce eres (responde gentilmente).

Para entonces Sarah y Jimmy se retiran del césped del parque cuando en ese preciso momento, Ed se abalanza corriendo hacia ellos gritando al aire:

Ed-NO ME PODRAS ATRAPAR EDDY!

Ed no se percata que embiste a Sarah y a Jimmy:

Sarah-ED!

Ed-huy perdón Sarita (exclama sollozando)

Sarah-Se lo diré a mama!

Eddy-AUN LADO INEPTA!JAJAJAJA

Sarah-Eddy!

Ed-no te devolveré la radio Eddy..Piérdete de aquí...sal de aquí.

Eddy-estás loco ed...dámela...

Ed-no te la daré...

Eddy se detiene por unos instantes y lo mira con mirada lujuriosa:

Eddy-Ohhh ed?

Ed-mande?

Eddy- doble d...allí lo ves?

Ed-pues...si..Pero.

Eddy-está volviendo a hacer cosas extrañas en el césped...si no me equivoco el está haciendo contactos extraterrestres.

Ed se asusta y comienza a tiritar

Ed-en serio Eddy? huyyyyy

Eddy-así es ed...Míralo, doble d solo se inca en el suelo y usa polvo de tiza para hacer un circulo (le sonríe por detrás)

Ed_ayyy tengo mucho miedo Eddy

Eddy: MATANGA DIJO LA CHANGA!

Ed- devuélvelo eso mientras tanto Rolf se da una vuelta por el predio en donde doble d está haciendo una cancha de futbol casera::

Rolf: amigo Edd que haces aquí?

Doble d: ahhh hola Rolf estoy diseñando una mini cancha de futbol 5 para que todos los chicos puedan tener un momento sano y recreativo y compartir placeres deportivos con sus semejantes...

Rolf lo mira detenidamente y medio vacila en su pregunta:

Rolf: chico edd esto me hace acordar a los fenómenos de los cultivos que hacen los aliens en los campos..La nana dice que los círculos representan una maldición para nuestra familia ayyy mejor me alejo he iré a bañar a Víctor!

Doble d-de acuerdo Rolf cuídate...

Mientras hace algunos cálculos del campo en su libreta Nazz aparece en la escena muy bien vestida ya que practica para una obra de teatro en el liceo:

Nazz-hola doble d...que cuentas buenos días!

Doble d-ammmm bue bue buenos días...nazz qu q que te trae por aquí?

Nazz-estoy ensayando para una obra de teatro dime..Así estoy bien vestida?

Doble d-pues...que decirte...si estas muy sexy

(Exclama en una mar de sudor)

Mientras en la esquina Eddy logra atrapar a Ed pero en el trascurso hace que Kevin, que venía en su bici nueva se cayera en el asfalto.

Eddy-ups lo siento Kevin jejeje

Kevin-grrrrrrrr cuando te ponga las manos encima tonto! cuando ya lo había agarrado del cuello y a punto de darle un golpe vio a Nazz vestida de esa forma tan particular...

Kevin-ohhhh Nazz que sexy estas (le dijo acercándose a ella).

Nazz: OH gracias kev aquí estoy lista para una obra de teatro!

Kevin-ammm si te ves muy bien amm doble d puedo hablar contigo?

Doble d-quien a mi?

Kevin-si zopenco a quien más?

Es claro que doble d preguntara eso en cuestión ya que no es común que Kevin le pida favores, porque cuando eso sucede generalmente es una trampa que el diseña a fin de arruinar la única reputación de sabelotodo y experto en consejos que tiene doble d.

Kevin-veras doble d...yo ya no te trato tan mal como antes viejo y me gustaría pedirte algún consejo que otro.

Doble d medio nervioso respondió:

Doble d: Okay Kevin en que precisas que te ayude...

Kevin: veras...desde que éramos niños siento algo muy...una atracción muy especial hacia Nazz...tu sabes...siempre fue mi amiga e incluso los molestaba a ustedes para impresionarla...

Doble d-bueno pero no debiste habernos molestad...

Kevin-y eso que tonto!

Doble d: okay okay sigue...

Kevin-de acuerdo lo diré de una sola vez amigo...AMO A NAZZ!

Doble d salto y exclamo madre mía!

Kevin porque no se lo dijisteis antes...ustedes se conocen desde que nacieron...

Kevin-si lo sé amigo pero nunca me atreví a decírselo...

Doble d: te doy un buen consejo..No intentes decírselo de golpe quizás podrías asustarla...intenta demostrárselo discretamente por medio del ejemplo, de tu carisma y por medio de tus sentimientos.

Kevin-yo siempre la trate bien Doble d, okay no tendré otra más que esperar un tiempo más.

Doble d-un consejo te puedo dar Kevin, asiste a su obra..De seguro ella se alegrara con tu presencia!

-gran idea tonto podría intentarlo jajaja.

Cuando Kevin se retira Ed y Eddy se acercan a doble d para preguntarle sobre qué había ocurrido:

Eddy-oye cerebrito que paso con Kevin, planeaban curtirnos a palo?

O ya se ya se ya se...hacen un complot por caramelos jajajaj

Doble d-de hecho Eddy debo decirte algo importante...Kevin...se enamoro de Nazz.

Eddy-DE NAZZ? No puede ser jajajajaja y que le podría ver Nazz a ese tonto?

Ed comienza a reírse pero en realidad no tiene ni idea de por qué se ríe) ._.

Doble d-pues no sé, a lo mejor su lado furtivo

(Eddy lo mira con expresión de WTF).

Doble d-ahh vallamos a la obra de Nazz quieren?

Los chicos llegaron a la obra teatral junto con todos los del vecindario, incluso las crueles...

El aviso de publicidad decía más o menos así:

GRAN OBRA DE LETICIA CALLAGHAN

Y LAS CRIATURAS DE LAS SOMBRAS

HOY A MEDIANOCHE/ENTRADAS AGOTADAS

PROTAGONISTAS:

NAZZ COMO LA PRINCESA DEBORAH SNIKKERS

Y AMANDA WELLINGTON COMO SARA LENN

Los Ed´s se sentaron al frente junto con Kevin y las cueles en el fondo del pasillo a mano izquierda..

Cuando en ese momento lee toma unas palomitas y se las lanza a la cabeza de Eddy.

Las crueles-JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA

Eddy: grrrrrrr basta ya crueles me tienen hasta el...

Ed: silencio Eddy shhhhh ya va a comenzar en breve...

Eddy: mmmmm

Marie cruel- ohh doble d mi novio precioso tierno lindo y muy inteligente jaajajajaja

(Doble d se achica en el asiento).

Johnny le pregunta a tablón:

-cielos tablón creo que Eddy se merece que lo molesten no es así?

Tablón-...

Jhonny-que dices amigo? dices que no interfiramos?

Tablón-...

Jhonny- está bien no lo haremos...

Rolf-cielos! esos mosaicos en los techos me hacen acordar a los floreados que tienen los calzones de mi nana!

Kevin-silencio hermano jeje...

Sarah-quita la cabeza de enfrente Ed!

Eddy se voltea y le dice: no te escucha Sarah esta con esos auriculares puestos desde hoy intente quitárselos pero no se puede con este infeliz...

las luces se apagan, las cortinas se abren y Nazz suelta su hermosa cabellera larga y rubia ondulando por los aires a la vista de todos, y sin mas...a la vista del mismísimo Kevin mientras Nazz canta los ojos de todos se pierden en el rostro de ella quedando como hipnotizados por la situación casi incontrolable...

Kevin disimula y se comporta fríamente...pero Nazz sabe que el la está observando detenidamente y que pronto...se le declarara...porque Nazz hace años que sabe que Kevin gusta de ella...pero algunas chicas de peach creek prefieren esperar a que los hombres den el primer paso...y ella es una de esas...al igual que Marie con doble d.

Cuando la obra finaliza y Nazz está en el camerino volviéndose a poner la ropa de siempre Kevin logra conseguir comprar un pass VIP para ver a Nazz...sigilosamente entra al camerino y la ve a ella maquillándose sentada mirándose al espejo...y decide con sus manos taparle la vista por detrás (clásica oferta de sorpresa de noviazgo de los años 40).

Kevin-hola Nazz sorpresa te traje estas flores (exclama un poco nervioso)

Nazz-holi Kevin (exclama de forma seductora y con ojos entre abiertos) mmmm que deseas?

Le dijo susurrándole al oído...

Kevin-amm escucha Nazz espero que esto no te parezca indecente porque en pocos segundos yo podría poner en riesgo una amistad que he creado desde el vientre materno contigo...ammmm te gustaría

Nazz: si...kev?

Kevin-te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche y...bueno...si todo sale bien siempre te ame Nazz y te amo aun...te gustaría ser mi novia?

Nazz-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI KEVIN!

Toda la vida estuvo Nazz esperando este ansiado momento y lo irónico es que llego de la manera más simple...

Mientras los muchachos Ed´s se retiran Kevin sale tomado de la mano con Nazz y Eddy siente envidia inmediatamente.

Doble d-oye Eddy no te preocupes Nazz no es la única chica ya habrán otras.

Eddy-si lo se agrrrr...y como vas con la cancha de futbol?

Doble d-veras Eddy voy muy bien hasta ahora..En cuanto al amor no temas a todos nos llega alguna vez.

Marie cruel-eso es verdad bomboncito dale un beso a tu conejita linda si?

Doble

Eddy y ed-ajajajajajajajajajajja.


End file.
